


You'll be Okay

by actually18pigeons



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Not Beta Read, Not Happy, Not Slash, Sibling Bonding, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actually18pigeons/pseuds/actually18pigeons
Summary: Diego and Vanya are left to try to help an injured Klaus when he returns bruised and bloody to their house with no memory of what happened. A kind of fix-it fic that is not canon-compliant or at least takes place sometime before the end of the world. Good old brotherly love between them, and lots of hurt Klaus and caring Diego.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	You'll be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> This fic can either take place after On Our Way To Okay or as a standalone taking place at some point in season 1 when Klaus and Diego are close. From the beginning of this one Diego is understanding of Klaus and less of a jerk. Probs later in season 1? Also Vanya is nice and the fam doesn’t hate her? This is a brotherly relationship! No slash in this house! Though if you wanna read it that way be my guest. Not beta read sorry.

“Hey Diego?” Vanya entered the kitchen, where Diego was sitting on the counter sharpening a small blade, “have you seen Klaus recently?” He glanced up sharply at the mention of their brother. In their heart-to-heart a few months ago Diego had promised Klaus he’d be there for him when he needed him, and for the most part, he’d kept that promise. 

“I saw him yesterday afternoon? I brought him lunch cause I hadn’t seen him leave his room in a while. We talked, he ate, he seemed fine.”

“Okay well, he didn’t say anything about going out and I’m just worried he’s relapsed or reunited with some of his old ‘friends’”. Vanya spit out the last word, and Diego met her eyes with a knowing look. 

“Yeah, it seems a little weird he wouldn’t let one of us know if he was heading out. I can call his phone if that would make you feel better.” Vanya smiled gently, some tension leaving her jaw. 

“That’d be good, thank you, Diego. I’m sure he’s fine I just, I worry about him. I was going to go to bed but I kept assuming the worse and I just need to know he's okay. Plus you know he's more likely to answer a call from you than from me.”

“I worry too Vanya, but he really is doing better I swear. Or at least from what I’ve seen.” Nonetheless, Diego was setting his knives down and pulling his phone out of his pocket as he hopped off the counter. 

Opening speed dial, and clicking on Klaus’ picture he began to walk out of the kitchen. He paused a few strides away as the phone began to ring before turning back into the kitchen and beginning to pace, anxiety visibly mounting with each unanswered ring. 

“I hear it!” Vanya exclaimed, rushing out of the room following the distant buzzing. Diego followed her up the stairs into the hallway leading to their bedrooms. Vanya paused, trying to pinpoint the ringing. 

“Hey it’s Klaus," a robotic-sounding recording voiced, "I’m not at my phone. Or I just hate you. Either way, don’t leave a message I probably won’t call you back.” Diego sighed at Klaus’ characteristically cynical voicemail message before calling him again so Vanya could find his phone. 

She pushed open the door to Klaus’ bedroom, quickly glancing around to confirm that he wasn’t just asleep or buried under a pile of dirty clothes. She found his phone tossed on a chair in the corner of his room ringing incessantly. Diego hung up. 

They looked at each other, slowly approaching the silent phone with unnecessary caution. 

“So what are the chances that he just happened to go on a very long walk and forgot to bring his phone or any way for us to contact him?” Vanya muttered. 

“Not too likely I’m thinking. Maybe we should be a bit worried.” 

Barely having finished his sentence, Diego turned towards the door. Distantly the pair heard the heavy front door slam closed downstairs. Diego looked confusedly at Vanya before sticking his head out the door. 

“Luther!? … Allison?” It was common knowledge between the remaining siblings that Luther and Allison didn’t have the most… conventional relationship so nobody really questioned when they went out together in the evenings. There was no verbal response from downstairs, but a few thumps could be faintly heard, like objects falling onto the carpeted floor. 

Diego slid a small knife out of his belt, holding it in front of him as he opened the door and slipped out into the hallway, Vanya following with significantly less caution and significantly more concern. 

There were suddenly no more crashes, and as the pair reached the top of the staircase they both saw why. 

Klaus was sprawled on the floor right by the front door, covered in what looked worrying like blood. Numerous objects that had previously been on tables near the doorway were now littering the floor around him, which explained all the clanging. Several of the metal bowls had smears of crimson blood, probably from Klaus trying to stabilize himself before he collapsed. 

Diego sheathed his knife as he ran to his brother, kneeling carefully by his still body, trying to assess the damage. Blood was dripping sluggishly from Klaus’ nose, smearing into his scruffy, unshaven mustache and beard. His lips were chapped and bloody, but shallow breaths could be heard 

Well at least he wasn’t dead, but that didn’t stop Diego’s mind from scrambling for the next worst thing. Did he OD on some drug? Was he in withdrawal again? Was he just really drunk? Even the latter isn’t a good option, but none of them explain the blood or semi-conscious state. 

Diego put a gentle hand on Klaus’ shoulder, checking for any damage before shaking him lightly. 

Klaus started instantly, hands flying up to shield his face. He winced as he hastily pushed himself into a semi-upright position against the wall. Wild eyes darted around the room before settling on Diego's face. 

“Hey, hey Klaus it’s just me, just Diego. You’re fine you’re home. What the hell happened bud? You just up and leave without telling one of us? And you don’t even take your phone with you?”

“I’m sorry.” Klaus looked dazed, but as he talked some semblance of coherency was returning. 

“Sorry doesn’t explain anything!” Diego rubbed his hands over his face, the adrenaline of finding his brother unconscious starting to fade and turning into extreme concern and exhaustion. 

“I don’t even know, I went to a bar, I swear I didn’t even drink I just got a Shirley Temple, and I was talking to this really hot guy and then... I don’t know I don’t remember what happened. I just woke up in the alley at the back of the bar like this and I didn’t have my phone-”

“It’s cause you left it in your room,” Vanya interjected. 

“Oh good, but yeah, so I was only a few blocks away when I came to and I thought I could find my way home so I just kinda headed this way and man I’m glad I found the right house.”

“At what point did you think ‘hmm maybe I should try to contact someone?’” Diego warily shifted so he was sitting on the floor across from Klaus. “Hey Vanya go grab the first aid kit will ya?” His focus returned to where Klaus’ nose was still bleeding, and his arms no longer shielding his face were now latched around his abdomen. Vanya muttered something in affirmation and hurried away. 

“I really have no idea what happened. I swear I didn’t take anything. You know I wouldn’t. I'm clean, you know I am.” Diego’s eyes softened and he placed a hand on Klaus’ knee. 

“Hey yeah, of course, I trust you, and we’ll get all this figured out, but for now let’s clean you up, make sure you’re stable then we can talk through it.” Diego rose to his feet holding out a hand to Klaus, and when he didn’t take it he grabbed Klaus under one of his arms, hoisted him to his feet, and pulled an arm around his shoulders. Klaus’ knees buckled and he started to slowly slump back towards the floor. 

“God, you’re such a princess,” Diego muttered as he shifted Klaus’ weight and picked him up bridal style. Klaus didn’t protest, he just buried his head into Diego’s chest, sighing as he relaxed. It’s not as though Klaus weighed enough to be problematic. Diego could probably bench twice his weight if he tried. So after checking that Klaus was secure and still breathing Diego started upstairs towards Klaus’ room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably continue this idk where this idea came from all of a sudden I had 1.2k words, so hey that's not bad. I think he probably got roofied or something and then I'll kinda have to go into well what happened and how do we move on/recover from something we don't remember.


End file.
